Rechargeable toy vehicles have been provided for many years and have, for the most part, enjoyed substantial commercial success. Usually, such toy vehicles includes a rechargeable battery supported within the toy vehicle together with a small DC motor which is operatively coupled to one or more of the toy vehicle vehicles to power the toy vehicle. Often a track or race course is provided for use with such rechargeable toy vehicles. To further reduce the cost and complexity as well as size of such electrically powered toy vehicles, playsets often further utilize vehicles without steering capability and rely upon raised side walls formed on the track portions to confine the vehicle within the track circuit. As a result, the electrically powered toy vehicle rapidly circulates upon the track being guided by the raised side walls and maintained within the track circuit or loop. Most such toy vehicles require a substantial time period for battery charging and often interchangeable or replaceable batteries are utilized.
A recently developed electrically powered toy vehicle has improved the recharge time of electrically powered toy vehicles in that it utilizes a toy vehicle having a large capacitor in parallel with the electric motor. The capacitor and motor in parallel combination are coupled to a pair of charging terminals extending downwardly from the vehicle lower surface. The motor is directly coupled to the drive wheels of the vehicle without the aid of intervening clutch mechanism. Thus, the vehicle wheels turn in combination with the rotation of the electric motor. The charger/launcher for such capacitively powered electric toy vehicle utilizes a receiving surface for resting the vehicle thereon together with a pedestal at the rear portion of the vehicle which raises the vehicle wheels off the launcher surface. A pair of electrical contacts extend upwardly from the launcher surface and are aligned with the corresponding terminals of the toy vehicle such that electrical connection is made between the launcher and the vehicle when the toy vehicle rests upon the launcher. The extending contacts of the launcher are coupled to a plurality of batteries supported within the launcher.
Thus, when the toy vehicle is rested upon the launcher with the rear wheels raised above the launcher surface and such that contact is made with the launcher battery supply, the capacitor within the toy vehicle is rapidly charged. Because of the direct clutchless coupling of the motor to the drive wheels, the rear wheels of the vehicle spin in the air above the launcher surface during the charging process. Once the capacitor has been sufficiently charged, the vehicle is moved forwardly on the launch surface allowing the rear wheels to come into contact with the launcher surface and permitting the vehicle to propel itself from the launcher and onto the track. The stored energy within the capacitor supplies electrical power to the vehicle motor allowing the toy vehicle to complete one or more circuits of the track.
Despite the commercial appeal of such capacitively powered toy vehicles, several difficulties have been found which limit the feasibility and commercial attractiveness as well as the safety of such toy vehicle playsets. Most particularly, the extending contacts on the launcher surface are easily shorted by metal objects such as a coin or the like placed upon the surface bridging the contacts. This may cause damage to the batteries of the launcher and potentially could cause harmful explosion of the batteries. In addition, it has been found that the ability of the child user to apply the vehicle to the launcher in a reverse position thereby reversing the electrical connection polarity is also undesired. In this instance, the charging capacitor within the toy vehicle is subject to the wrong polarity of charging voltage and severe damage and, in some instances, potential explosion of the capacitor may result.
For these reasons, a continuing need in the art arises for a more improved capacitively powered toy vehicle and launcher combination which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art devices of the capacitor may result.
For these reasons, a continuing need in the art arises for a more improved capacitively powered toy vehicle and launcher combination which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art devices.